Grassy Plains
This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, and where the Z-fighters fended off the saiyans while waiting for Goku. Rp Area Potentia Reborn Bastion lay in the center of the web of time, a massive crystalline structure. His body white and featureless besides a glowing emerald fragment in his chest, the potentia core shone showing him his younger self laughing running around with a young girl on his shoulders laughter and giggling can be heard from the little girl as she asks him to do tricks and speed up. Although he is featureless it is almost as if Bastion is smiling, the next vision shows Bastion and a demonic saiyan in tattered clothes and a strange horn on his head the 2 are battling with swords seemingly having a great time fighting each other. The scene shifts once more to a saiyan in royal blue armor a curious butterfly mask on his face and strange pink eyes behind it, this man simply exudes pride and appears to be posturing about how he will one day be the strongest and rebuild his lost planet. The younger Bastion rolls his eyes almost like he has heard this one before, but something changes the "silent" Bastion feels as if he is being drawn away from his memories. A large crack appears in the web of time and fragments of Bastion are ripped from him as Bastion begins to lose consciousness hundreds of his prior experiences flash by him in an instant "no what's going on? Monarch? Toko? Nero? Kai? Starr? Meoru?" he seems paniced as they begin to dissapear one by one "no please don't take them away, dont take my past" finally the little girl from the first vision appears her long white hair flowing in the wind she is giggling and only seems to say one word "Daddy?" Bastion claws at the encroaching darkness "no please don't take Annabelle from me, SHES ALL I HAVE LEFT" as the vision slowly fades and Bastion reaches forward screaming her name the darkness breaks and Bastion finds himself lying within a crater in the plains his hand outstretched as if to grab something, but something wasn't right his arm was once more mechanical. "Bastion!" Shin yelled as he leaped from a small hill. Landing outside of the crater he looked down at his friend who seemed more confused and frightened than curious to his location. "Are you alright down there? I heard you scream and came to look for ya." Shin says as he gently slides down the slope and then begins walking towards Bastion with a concerned look on his face. Shin remembers back to speaking with Trunks on Bastion's "condition". "Whatever you do, don't encourage his past. He'll remember it but if we push too much..." "Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it Trunks. We'll help Bastion through this, I promise." Shin sighs as he approaches Bastion and cracks a smile. "Hey, everything alright?" he asks. Bastion Still hasnt lowered his hand yet and from the shape of the crater and Bastions body print it seems he fell from a great height at a great speed. "I-I saw them again, I don't know where i was and I don't know who they were" He finally sits up he has been sweating he puts his hand to his forehead "They are becoming more frequent and it seems i'm blacking out because of it" Bastion slaps his hands together on his cheeks before snapping out of it and realising where he is "Shin? uh where am i? and why am in in a crater? I didn't interrupt Cero and Kevryn again did i?" Shin chuckled a little. "You're not missing any appendages so I don't think you interrupted those two fighting again." he says. Shin helps Bastion up and looks around the Grassy Plains. "Well, at least you landed in a scenic place. So, who did you 'see' exactly? You were mumbling to yourself about seeing people." Shin said. He scratched his head, Trunks' words coming back to him but he felt safe enough asking Bastion about this. Bastion concentrates then shakes his head "I couldn't say, most of them are just a face now no real names i can attach to them." Bastion seems to be thinking hard "well there is one, the last person i see i know she is called Annabelle i know cause i hear myself scream out her name i just don't know what she is to me or was" Bastion sighs as he flicks himself back up to his feet "whats worse i had these really cool wings made out of fragments of my aura and i don't have a clue how to do that" The last part is clearly Bastion trying to divert any worry as he would rather not have people concerning over him. Shin nods, "Yeah, remembering the past hurts my head too. When you can't pin a name to a face, it just gets irritating." he says. Shin studies the deep thought on Bastion's face and then laughs and pats him on the back. "Hey, let's not think too big on it. You remember that girl at least. Let's go get breakfast, after yesterday's incursion I'm starving for something. How about you?" Shin asks changing the subject to avoid any thought too deep that might cause something horrible to happen to Bastion. "I suppose you're right, considering we got absolutely destroyed i think a hearty meal is a good bet" Bastions stomach growls interupting him "And i am not just saying that cause i have no idea when i last ate. So what should i whip us up this?" "Ubu greed to make me a huge breakfast today so I'm not denying her that right. Haha." Shin says laughing. His own stomach growls and he laughs. "You know where I live right? Just past Southwest Forest. Come on, we're in for a long breakfast. Heck after this we'll be larger than Majin Buu." Shin lets out a loud laugh and hovers into the air and looks towards the direction of his home and waits for Bastion. "Come along man, first one there gets the better grub!" Shin says as he takes off. "normally i would be annoyed at being denied the chance to cook, however i do not want to get turned into a piece of candy and be forced to dance again" As Bastion finishes this he vaults over Shin before spinning over so he is flying backwards "you're on" Shin keeps up with Bastion for the most part and both land in front of the small cabin roughly at the same time. The two argue back and forth playfully who got there first until Shin opens the door and looks inside. On the wooden table in the kitchen, there is a large spread of fish, corn, mashed potatoes, meat, and bread with butter. "Ah, smeels delicious! I'll help myself." Shin says as he sits down and grabs two plates, passing one to Bastion and sitting down at the table he takes large helpings and begins eating. OFf to the side there is a small bowl of assorted candies near the corner of the table. Bastion sits down and looks at the candy and immediately looks nervous, he knows not to touch it and he knows what will happen if he did but they seem all the more tantalising for it "no Bastion don't do it it isnt worth it" He instead takes a bread role and adds ham salami and cheese to it using his ki to heat it so the cheese melts and eats at a relatively normal pace or at least normal compared ot Shin" Shin is wolfing down his food as a pink humanoid with a ponytail hair style wearing a t-shirt with a large heart on the front and shorts just above her knees carrying a small box walks in from a back room. "Urk, Shin, a little help? There's four more boxes we need to move before our visitors come by." she says. Shin swallows a large piece of cooked meat whole and then burps up some fire. After excusing himself he jogs into the back room as the pink humanoid places the box in another room that doesn't have a door and looks like a commonplace of sorts. She walks out of it and Shin walks by his mouth biting a sandwhich and carrying two large boxes, one in each hand and she passes him with a busy feel to herself and enters the backroom again. "She asks for help but is probably stronger and more capable than my self and Shin combined, what i am i saying the chivalrous oaf would have probably volunteered anyway." Bastion continues eating his sandwich letting the stuff get moved in around him. Ubu comes back out passing Shin who sits back down and begins finishing his breakfast and stretches her arm across the table and grabs a candy gum ball then begins eating it. "So, stranger, what brings you to these parts?" she asks chewing on the gumball. Shin finishes his meal and leans back in the chair. "I'm a fletchling time patrol member and a few minutes ago woke up in a crater so uh take from that what you will. The name is Bastion Allara i assume you are Ubu?" Bastion puts his sandwich on the plate and offers her a hand "nice to meet you" Ubu stretches her right hand over to his and shakes it. "That's right, I found Shin the same way when he first got here. I'd assume you came from another world but you look too normal and squishy to be one. Did you interrupt one of Kevryn's training matches with Cero again?" she asks blowing a bubble. Bastion shrugs "I think i am from a world similar to this but of another time, other than that i honestly have no clue where i am from" Bastion taps against his chest making a metalic clank "i'm not that squishy especially seeing as majins are made if that strange magic gum like substance i think squisheyness isnt the best judgepoint" Ubu lets out a giggle and blows another bubble. "Well, I guess I can't argue there, I'm a rubber woman." she says jokingly. Shin gets the pun and laughs then picks up the finished dishes and takes them over to the sink and places them in it then sits back at the table. "Bastion doesn't know much but we're helping him along slowly. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it eventually." Shin says. Ubu nods and takes another piece of candy and begins munching on it. "Well, you two rest up, I'm going to go for a work-out at the gym in town. Don't get too crazy boys, I don't wanna try and fit this place back together." Ubu teases as she waves goodbye and exits. Bastion wait for Ubu to leave before continueing "Dont know much huh? If i didn't know you better i would say that is an insult rather than a casual slip, though it is a good point to raise i mean Trunks hasn't really told us much about our purpose hell that mission yesterday was just a case of defend against strong beings other than that we are kind of in the dark right now and i don't like that. I'm in the dark enough when it comes to myself" Bastion takes a few uncooked crumpets and slots them into his arm where they are rapidly heated "huh I didn't know i could do that" "You and me both. I wish Trunks would tell us what happened to the Supreme Kai of Time. She hasn't been around lately. Honestly, I'm more surprised you didn't ask about Ubu." Shin says eating a roll. He looks over and watches him cooking the crumpet. "Huh, got a bun in the oven, eh?" Shin says trying not to chuckle at his own joke. "I knew you were in the dark about yourself but c'mon man you're in my house, don't do that here." "hmm? Dont do what?" As Bastion says this the crumpets pop out and in one deft motion he picks up a knife and butter moving it across the crumpets with the same delicate precision as Shin would use with his blades the crumpets land on a plate "and uh that apparently is how i do breakfast." "Nice style, dude." Shin says and he yawns. "Hopefully tomorrow will be less eventful. God, so much happened in an instant, I didn't think we'd be ready for that." he says. Shin goes and makes a glass of water and a second one then hands it over to Bastion. "I'm still surprised you've said nothing about Ubu but I'll stop complaining. I'm just glad my stomach's full." Shin says as he lets out a satisfied burp that rattles the house a little. "ok fine i'll bite, whats the deal with Ubu? and how do you know her? Also if you are expecting me to question majin eccentricities i avoid that, last time i asked i ended up with a bespectacled blue musclebound majin hitting on me" Bastion shudders at the thought of it then proceeds to start eating the crumpets. Shin sighs and drinks some water. "It's as Ubu said, she found me in a crater. When I came form my home I crash landed and when I woke up I saw her looking over me. She nursed my wounds and we've been friends ever since. Though It was only recently she began living at my home, something happened to hers and I agreed to let her crash here. Nothing major or anything is going on, she's just a pal of mine. Now you've got me curious though with that last statement, what do you mean by that?" The two men talked for hours on end into the late afternoon before saying their goodbyes. Ubu eventually returned and scolded Shin on all the dirty dishes which he eventually cleaned. The Boy with The Tail Aaron was walking around the windy plains, as his black hair flowed in the wind."Hmm.....This will be a nice place for my training..." Aaron enters a stance, and then picks up a boulder, before throwing it into the air. Aiming up at it, he began to charge his ki, replicating how Ubu and Shin taught him. A ball of ki appears in his hands, as it flickers. Aiming at it, he sends it at the boulder as it falls, before it flashes away. Aaron watches the boulder fall, before exploding from the ki.Aaron laughs, and claps as he watches te smaller rocks fall down. Suddenly, Spaceship. From the sky a circular object is falling at extreme speeds, it appears to be on fire as it comes in contact with the Grassy plains of the Earth. The sphere, still flaming, opens. From it steps a man with long flowing black hair and black eyes. He is wearing some odd armour (Saiyan armour) coloured blue beneath which is a black body suit out of the back of which sticks a brown tail which is wrapped around his waist like a belt. Over his left eye is a blue Scouter. He is holding his head and leaning against his ship, he appears to be in pain. "Damn it, where on Vegeta am I?" He says, he is obviously very dazed. "Last thing I remember... we were attacking that planet and then... that blast. Urgh it must of sent me spiralling off, I could be anywhere in the universe..." He doens't notice Aarons presence. BONK BONK, apparently he missed another presence, a man with rough grayish black hair and leather pants, with a huge blade is hitting the ship with curiosity "Back in my day we fell from the sky in style not tin cans" he grins as he mumbles. Aaron blinks, as he feels two strong power levels close by. He turns, and sees a pod flying down, crashing into the ground, which makes hims fly back, and hit his back on the side of a mountain. Coughing, he falls to the ground, gasping for air. Shaking, he looks at the ship, and stands. He sneaks along the mountain side, watching the pod from the side, and then sees two men. He hides nearby them, watching. He hides his power level. The man looks over the grey haired man with his scouter seeing his high powerlevel. "Heh, who'd of guessed there'd be powerful warriors on this pile of dirt?" He says with a grin. "So I suppose you're a local of this planet? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Zucana, a Saiyan. Now may I ask who are you and where am I exactly? As you can see I'm not exactly used to these surroundings and I didn't exactly intend to be here. If everyone here is as strong as you seem to be though it may not be a bad thing..." He says smiling. Zucana comes across rather friendly but oddly aggressive in his speech. Rhoko lands one more blow on the ship causing a hole "I'm not from around here either, came here similar to you" Rhoko holds out a hand "Names Rhoko, shake?" Aaron watches the two, and then focuses on the ship."That must be a Saiyan pod....." He says, slowly, and carefully approaching it out of site. While the men aren't looking, he quickly enters the ship, still concealing his power level.Peeking around inside, he finds two capsules. One labeled "Scouter" and another labeled "Armor". Thinkin for a moment, Aaron pockets them, and exits the pod, sneaking away from the two. Zucana smirks and chuckles to himself. "Oh really? Small world isn't it? Funny how the first person i meet would be someone else who fell from the sky. Explains why you're so powerful though, I should of assumed you weren't from here." He shakes Rhoko's hand "Nice to meet you Rhoko." Zucana turns to the other much smaller powerlevel on his scouter "Now boy can you not steal my possessions? And can you please explain where exactly I am? With your measly powerlevel you are quite obviously from this rinky dink piece of dirt of a planet. So where exactly is it?" Rhoko's eyes gleam, as the man turns around Rhoko moves hands around his body scanning and taking whatever is possible, then hopping back, "Yes tell the man where he is" Aaron quick jumps up, his power level still concealed."I-I thought you'd be fine missing only two of these....Seems like you had an abundance of these..." He says. Backing away from Zucana. Zucana smirks. "It's very true my friend keep them if you so wish, but please either of you, answer my question. Where in the universe are we? I am completely lost on this hunk of rock and I don't even know it's name. Hmm though it doesn't really matter with this burning wreck of a ship and no idea where to go from here to get home... I suppose I'll have to make due. However if theres more fighters as powerful as you, Rhoko, this place may just be worth my time." ''That went well, I'll keep you close piggy bank ''Rhoko gives friendly smiles "Yeah powerful fighter blah, wanna hit a bar or something, trust me first time on this world its a blast, heck my treat" he smirks. Aaron watches Rhoko, cautiously."Something about him....Isn't right..." He says, eyeballing the man. Looking back over at Zucana, he smirks."Excuse me sir, but he isn't the only strong one around these parts" He says, walking towards them. Zucana smirks "Well I should hope not sir." He turns to Rhoko "I'll happily take you up on your offer friend, I need to see this planet anyway if I'm to be staying here and how can I refuse if you're going to pay considering I have absolutely no money on me." He grins knowingly at Rhoko. Rhoko grins back, the uneasy friendly smile of someone who maybe isn't your friend, he shares it with Aaron too "Should be careful y'know, tell people they don't look right and you can cause trouble" he smiles happily "Of course I'm not that kind of guy" turning his gaze back to Zucana "So Alien man welcome to Earth, full of non earthlings and well I dunno robots and stuff" Aaron frowns at both of them, and suddenly his tail flicks out of the hole in the back of his pants.He cracks his neck, and remembers what Kevryn taught him."If you aren't going to take me seriously, I'm just going to have to raise the bar!" He says, as there is a small increase in his power. "I'm an Alien too, but I'm from Earth." Aaron's hair flows a bit upward, from his sheer power raising."I'M A SAIYAN!" He yells, as his power explodes, causing a small crater to form around him, and cracks to form underneath of him, and around him. He could hear beeping coming from Zucana's scouter, as he stood, a transparent light blue aura circled around him, as his hair flowed upward, before it died out, but his power level remained. "Of course you're not" Zucana directs at Rhoko with a chuckle as Zucana realises what's just happened with Aaron he looks somewhat shocked, but not by the boys power level. "Wait, you're a what?" He looks at the boy noticing the tail. "What on Vegeta is a Saiyan doing in a place like this? No surprise your so powerful if you are one of my race though it really is not shocking." He grins. "Hmm I suppose you're just a child... where are your parents boy?" He says rather sternly. As though it had always been there, yet since he bonked the ship it hasn't, the Rock Blade is in Rhokos hand as he leans on it "Greeeeaaaat" he sighs "Just what I wanted today, all I really wanted to settle down with some fine ladies, without bruises when I start" Aaron looks at Zucana, frowning."My Dad is at Capsule Corp, but he isn't a Saiyan....I don't know about my Saiyan parents..." He says, sadly. Zucana sighs "Well I'm sad to hear that boy. Hopefully you'll grow into a strong warrior without parental intervention. Now if you'll excuse me, this man has promised me a local tour and some fine drinks haven't you Rhoko?" Zucana says with a smirk. Rhoko looks slightly lost "A...Are we not fighting? Huh? I actually felt like it for a change, a certain tin made me want to sharpen my fangs" he looks disappointed. Aaron blinks."Hey, uh, I can give you a tour around if you like....I dunno about the drinks though I'm 7." He says, sheepishly."Also, if it's a fight you're looking for, I'm sure I can help you accomadate." He says lowerering his eyebrows, and gaining an excited grin. Zucana smirks "I always found a fight is the best way to get to know someone anyway. I'm always up for a fight, don't be disappointed when you lose though I am from the Saiyan warrior race after all it's hard to compare to the strongest race in the universe." He says with a grin "If I win the drinks are on you guys, I guess we'll head over the hill to spinich, don't wanna ruin the nice grass here do we?" Rhoko grins as he begins to run to his destination. Aaron walks over to Zucana looking up at him."You must be one of the strongest Saiyans there are Mister.....Oh, I never got your name." He says, looking up at the man in curiosity. Zucana smirks "Sounds good Rhoko but I have no money as I've said so I can't afford to lose..." He says with a grin "My name is Zucana. What is yours child?" He says with a smile Aaron smiles back."My name is Aaron, it's nice to meet you Zucana." Zucana smiles "Likewise, now shall we get to our arena? I look forward to seeing what this hunk of rock calls warriors." He says with a bit of a cocky smirk before he begins to fly after Rhoko Rhoko sees Zucana approach on him he stops spins and faces him open armed beckoning an attack with a charming smile. Aaron turns to see Rhoko, and then realizes he is open for an attack."You go first Mister Zucana, I'll stay back until I see fit." He says, stretching. Zucana smirks "Your loss boy. The fight will be over by the time you're ready to go." Zucana smiles at the thought of a fight he seems rather cocky as he forms a ki ball in each of his hands and throws them at Rhoko at a rather high speed. "Taste the power of a saiyan Rhoko!" Rhoko puts his hands together as he grabs both of the Ki balls and crushes them together "Gotta say it tasted like pink candy floss, weak and fluffy" he winks. Aaron chuckles, and then unexpectedly, darts at Rhoko, appearing right next to him, with his hand on his chest. Aaron ducks down while pushing Rhoko downwards, and sweeping his leg at the same time. Aaron then raises his knee quickly into the small of Rhoko's back, before flipping up over him into the air, and firing an energy wave into him, pushing him into the ground. Aaron lands on the ground next to Zucana, panting."I wonder...If that...Did anything..." He says, watching. Zucana smiles. "Somehow I doubt it." ''"Damn I never would of thought a hunk of rock like this could hold warriors this powerful... maybe being here won't be so bad after all... by the time I get home I will be the strongest warrior on all of Vegeta. My squad will be amazed." ''He thinks to himself. "Well lets see if I can't even slightly hurt him. Lets try my strongest attack." Zucana puts his hands together to his side and begins charging a pink coloured ki before shouting "GALICK! GUN!" And the beam is sent shooting towards Rhoko on the ground. The Beam impacts, but not on Rhoko, instead on the blade of rock that you're pretty sure was there the whole time, but try not to think about it, "Probably shouldn't have let you hit me, you put a rip in my new pants" Rhoko sighs "Leather costs a lot on this planet y'know" he dashes forward arms out wide, passing inbetween the two fighters and clothslining them, they both hit the ground as Rhoko stops a few meters further. Aaron is clotheslined, and time seems to slow down as he coughs up a tiny bit of blood, and his eyes widen. Landing on the ground, Aaron silently gasps for air. He gets on his knees, and then he pushes himself up to stand."Y-You...." Aaron looks at Zucana, who was also trying to regain air."Y-You hurt him...." Aaron's hand begins to glow a smoky blue, with a white center as a ball of ki appears."I...I won't let you hurt us!!" He makes a fist with that hand, and as he quickly turns on his heel, shoving his fist forward, he screams."BOMBER DX" Sending it right into Rhoko, exploding on impact. Zucana looks up at Aarons attack "Well would you look at that." He says with a grin "That reminds me of the Elite warrior Nappas attack, looks like the kid really is a Saiyan after all gets knocked down comes back 10X stronger... hehe. Well this really was a forunate landing site..." He says to himself. "That's it Aaron! Use your Saiyan strength to destroy your foe no matter how large the handicap! That's the Saiyan way!" He shouts to Aaron as he regains his strength. From the dust cloud "Well that was... Simply Crushing... heh" the cloud burst apart as Rhoko moves in on Aaron, the blunt of the Sword impacting into his stomach "How old are you?" he lifts Aaron on the sword and throws him into the air "Hmmm... Think of a shouty attack name.... Ah! BRAVO MISSILE!" building Ki into his wielding hand he then throws the sword, being propelled by a ki beam, it's all rather flashy when it hits Aaron "That was horrendously cheesy don't you agree Zucana?" he gestures Zucana to come at him. Zucana smirks "It was atrociously cheesy yes. I think it worked though." Zucana throws a flurry of ki balls at Rhoko as the dust clears from their impacts Zucana is in front of Rhoko and attempts to hit him with a combo of punches and kicks hoping to catch him off guard and knock him to the ground. "Well this is fun don'tchya think. You're a lot stronger than I had previously assumed." Zucana says before throwing a few more ki balls at the now grounded Rhoko. "T'know as a general character flaw I tend to not guard my ankles, you guys keep on going for the tripping tactic" he reflects the ki balls back at Zucana as he hops up "I mean fighting dirty is fine by me" he grins devilishly, he once again taunts them both standing in a clearing with his arms open. "Lets play in the mud" Zucana smirks "I don't like to think of it as dirty fighting... more using advantages. Oh no I'm far above that. Both literally and metaphorically. But you have fun playing in the mud, just try not to get it in your eyes!" He shouts as he throws ki balls all landing around Rhoko causing mud to splatter everywhere even in Rhokos eyes making it hard for him to see. "NOW AARON!" Zucana shouts. Before he begins charging up the same pink ki blast he used earlier. Aaron afterimages to appear behind Rhoko."I'm 7, asshole." He says darkly, a green and almost swirling ball of dark green ki appearing in his hand. He spin kicks him away between him and Zucana. Aaron's ki ball gains size, and becomes a bright green as it's concentration triples."BLASTER SHELL!" "GALICK GUN!" They both yell respectively as they set off both attacks, causing a massive explosion upon Rhoko. As the explosion go off Rhoko appears behind Zucana, his clothes are burned off so the attack hit, the small damage does look a bit painful, he still has his eyes closed from the dirt "Hello" He grabs Zucanas tail with one hand and his hair with the other, ragging him around as he spins him once he throws him into the final blast of the explosion, shooting him into the air, he then, quite literally pounces on Aaron, hand on his face, he takes him to the ground, rolls with him, moves a hand onto his tail and sling shot him into the air, the two crash into each other violently, as they fall apart, he grabs both of their tails and claps them together, the shock erupts the ground below slightly he then lets them drop "...Whoops, Haha, guess I got carried away" he scrathes his head with an embarrassed look. Zucana gets up battered and bruised gasping from the fact Rhoko had just grabbed his tail "Urgh... can you not grab the tail that really hurts... To think you're that strong Rhoko... give me a few months before we fight again though... next time I'll show you what happens when you beat down a pure saiyan such as myself we come back 100X as strong." He smirks "Now knowing that people like you exist on this planet I have to push my limits until I can match you. Look forward to it." He says with a grin. Aaron shakily stands up, as he turns his head to Rhoko."I'm not going to stop...When I set my heart on something, I see to it.....You can break my body, break my mind...But there is one thing you'll never shatter....And that's my spirit..." He says, as he limps towards him. Aaron then stops, as his eyes widen, and he falls to the ground, unconscious. "Guess I'll see you both soon you both owe me a drink" he laughs "With that I'm off, to one find new pants, and two then have them thrown on the floor by some lovely woman later see you around" he winks and walks off. Zucana smirks "What an odd man... what strength though... hmm that's my goal I think. To beat him. At least my goal for now." He grins as he lifts up Aaron. "Hmm I should get you somewhere safe..." He places him inside Zucanas no longer flaming ship. "See you around kid. Don't steal any more of my stuff I need this it's all I have." He says with a smile as he drags his ship into a nearby cave. He then flies off. "Guess I have some sightseeing to do..." The Fallen and The Free Umbras laid atop a rock formation, enjoying the breeze in his inconspicuous human form. In these quiet places, he didn't have to try so hard to keep up his alternate form. In truth, there was no real reason for him to do it at all. WIth his devilish good looks and charm, he could probably do anything he wanted. He had trouble understanding his own motives sometimes. A little girl, roughly 4 feet and 7 inches tall, came walking to him from the distance, having spotted him, in her hand was a giant gauntlet that was taller then even her when compared to her own length. As Umbras lay in peace, he caught the scent of a demon. One wth a relatively large bit of power backing them. ''Ugh, did sister find me already? Oh well, back to the boring monotony of royal life... ''He said, sitting up to face his assumed collector. As he sat up, Umbras removed his disguise, His true form folding over the old one. He removed his glasses, and came to lay his eyes on...a blue, angry looking imp with a giant clawed gauntlet on her arm. "Huh...You dont see sights like this every day, he said to himself, dropping off the rocks to face his guest. The little girl cleared her throat before saying "Hey peasant! why are you out here not doing anything?" in a rather childish but demanding tone, she also sounded slightly like she was royalty. The girl then had the giant clawed gauntlet just disappear in a shower of blue flames in order to make her look less ridiculous. Umbras simply smirked. "Im not quite sure we've met, but you seem familiar. Perhaps I bedded you mother, or an older sister, at some point? Oh, it doesn't really matter." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why should this 'peasant' even bother to answer that question?" He stared at her with a smug grin. "Do you even know who you're speaking to!?" The little girl yelled at him, almost looking pissed off now. "You're speaking to Luciela, demon queen of Icecrown!" Luciela followed up with, she sounded like she was being serious, Umbras also shortly found himself bonked on the head really hard by her. Umbras initially looked indifferent to her assault, but he then grasped her by the tail, and lifted her off the ground, looking at her with irritation. "What was that? You're the queen of Icecrown? You must be kidding..." "Let me down!" Luciela simply whined at Umbras, trying to get free from his grip. Umbras gave a smug grin, watching the girl's struggle. "Ah, this must be a new experience for you, 'Princess'. Begging at the mercy of a 'Peasant' like me...you must be pretty embarrassed, huh!?" He said, his grin growing wider, and more sadistic. Luciela tried to use her tail to rotate herself to face Umbras before materializing her giant frostflame gauntlet and smacking him in the face with it, it would be around 80% the size of him and be swung pretty hard at him too. The giant fist goes right through Umbras' body, as if it weren't there. He laughs, as a purple , heart-shaped mark appeared on his cheek. "Oh, that wasn't very nice, Princess. You might have actually hurt someone like that. " Umbras then proceeded to punt Luciela away, sending her skittering a few feet with a footprint on her backside. "Perhaps that was your intent, though. I'd hate for that to be the case. I'd have to educate you on how a peasant deals with bratty girls who don't know their place..." He said, his body starting to exude demonic energy. "OwOwOw!" Luciela shouts as she rolls on the ground after hitting the ground, before slowly getting up and looking at Umbras angrily and saying "Bring it!" in a really angry and confident tone. Umbras smiled. "Gladly, you little imp." He said, as an dark energy formed around his left hand. Luciela jumped into the air, made a psuedo-backflip and followed by striking the ground in front of Umbras really hard and really quickly, the result was a giant outwards frostflame explosion of which would most likely give Umbras the chills. Umbras was knocked back by the blast, sliding a few feet back with his hands up in a defensive stance. "Heh. That wasn't half bad. You might actually be a queen, after all...at least, you would be, if you weren't a child! The Queen of Icecrown is a grown woman, idiot!" He said, appearing behind Luciela, and hitting her in the small of her back with a solid palm strike. Luciela is knocked away few meters by the palm strike due to her low weight compared to her regular body. Luciela gets up rather quickly and then charges towards Umbras so fast that she looked invisible until she appeared in front of him and slashed across his chest with the giant gauntlet, causing both frostflame and dark magic to present itself which would lead to a paralyzing cold followed by agonizing pain. Umbras cringed as the gauntlet's flame passed through him. While he took no physical damage, Umbras felt as if his insides had been frozen. He touched his chest. "That's strange, to say the least." He then looked at Luciela. "Where'd you get that thing, anyways?" Luciela moved away from Umbras for the moment and responded "I managed to bring it with me before my sealing." in a slightly passive-aggressive tone. "Ah. A sealing, you say? That sounds plausible enough to explain your...situation." Umbras said. He then charges the demon girl. "Still, I've always wanted to punch an uptight royal type!" The Two Saiyans : Aaron's Soul Collision Aaron appears in the Plains, a gentle wind blowing across the grass, streaming peacefully."Mister Akashi? Are you around?" He asks, looking around, trying to sense his energy. "What is it?", a voice appears from right behind him, it seemed that Akashi was invisible, but it is most likely aftermath of his misdirection during the battle. Aaron looks around quickly, surprised by him. He unknowingly sent out a pulse of energy, and found a trace of Akashi, before quickly spin kicking him."Oh! Mister Akashi! Are you okay?" He asks, realizing what he'd done. Akashi single handedly catches his attack, before looking at him with shifty eyes "That was uncalled for" "Sorry sorry! You scared me!" He said, chuckling nervously. He lets go of his leg "So, what is it that you wanted?". "Well, I was wondering if you could teach me to control my emotions." He says, floating back down to the ground. "Why would you want to control your emotions?", he asked thoughtfully. "So I'm not as reckless, and I don't hurt someone really badly..." Aaron says, somewhat pathetically. Akashi sighed briefly "You really did take it to heart what I said, didn't you?", he said looking at him "Being reckless is not a bad thing. It is an important factor in some battles, bad thing in some. You just need to figure out where you should be reckless, and where you should be rather strategic" "Hmmm....How do I be strategic in a dire situation? When I can be anything BUT reckless?..." He asks. "Kill your emotions", he ginned maniacally "What would you do if your best friend was to turn against you?", he stared at him with his eyes flashing red. "I....would feel betrayed....Sad...." He quietly trembles and twitches. "Is that all you would do? Even if they were to plan your murder?", Akashi asked, forcing him to release his anger. in [[Battle Ground Central City]] Aaron growls, his entire body shaking. He lets out a battle cry, before a crater forms in the ground, and he launches up in the sky racing after Akashi fueled by blind rage. Sometime later... Luciela was beaten and battered by Umbras over the course of a fight that lasted for maybe twenty minutes, barely standing at the moment, she looked both angry and impressed, suddenly her giant gauntlet turned into flames and disappeared.. Umbras then appeared behind her, lifting her up by the tail again. He had a serious expression on his face as he turned her towards him. "So...you really are the queen of Icecrown, aren't you?" He said, the scratches on his face slowly closing up as he waited for a response. Aaron was watching the entire time, and Umbras picking her up by the tail, made Aaron intervene. Out of a bush, Aaron leaped out, speeding towards Umbras."THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yell, spin kicking Umbras square in the jaw. As Luciela flew up into the air, Aaron landed below her, and caught her like a princess."Are you okay miss?" He asks, looking into her eyes, with a look of worry. He can hear Umbras thunk into a tree. "What the hell just happened?" Luciela asked herself and looked around, Aaron would also notice that her eyes were rather strange, having a white cross shaped pupil. Luciela then noticed the fact that she was being held like a princess and looked up at Aaron. "I'm sorry I didn't come to help sooner, I just thought you could handle it....But when I saw him humiliating you like that....I couldn't help myself but to get involved. You're a lady, afterall." He says, smiling. Luciela blushes at his words, slightly, but quickly stopped doing it and asked "Mind letting me down?" in a slightly demanding and rude tone. "Oh yes, right." He says, helping her down."Are you okay now that he's out of the way?" He asks, still worried. Luciela put her hands on her hips, and then started looking a bit mean and annoyed, and responded "Yeah yeah." in an irritated tone. Aaron sweatdrops, before asking."So, what's your name?" He asks. "Her name is Luciela. " Umbras said, as he suddenly found himself upside down. "And I was in the middle of a conversation with her!" He finished with an irritated expression, as teaze moved up his arm, latched onto Aaron, and flew him away some distance away before dropping him. Umbras then turned back to Luciela "Well? Are you the Queen? Or was I right about yu being a little girl playing the wrong game?" "Yes, i am Queen Luciela." Luciela responded to Umbras, looking a bit angry considering the beating she took before, her wounds were healing pretty quickly though. Aaron appears in front of Umbras, squeezing his hand painfully."Please don't make me hit you again. I've been through enough of this useless fighting lately." Aaron says, flipping him over his shoulder, and elbowing him backwards, away from Luciela."As I was trying say before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to say that's a beautiful name, Luciela." He smiles. Umbras backed away from the elbow. "Yes, you attack me because you're tired of fighting. That makes perfect sense..." He said, brushing off his suit. He reaches a hand out, and a top hat appears, which he wears on his head at a tilt. "Thanks... i guess." Luciela responded, blushing a little bit but controlling herself before asking "Could you stop hitting him? I wanna hear what he has to say." in a rather annoyed tone. Aaron stretches."Oh? Okay." He says, yawning. "Well, I guess I never did get to introduce myself..." Umbras said, before taking her hand, bowing and kissing it softly. He then looked up at her. " My name is Umbras. I am the second heir to the 4th Family of Sin, Lust. I may have looked the part of the peasant before, but I'm royalty, much like yourself." He said as the heart shaped emblem reappeared as he straightened himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Although, seeing as you are actually who you say you are, its no wonder why I thought you seemed familiar." Luciela, blushed again, and started getting annoyed for some reason, though it wasn't really aimed at anybody, but responded with "Pardon my aggression then, Umbras." in a calm and collected tone. "Oh, it was nothing! I absolutely enjoyed it!" Umbras replied, laughing gently. " Although, I feel I should apologize for those off handed remarks of mine. It was quite uncalled for." "Mhm. Anyways, you there! what's your name?" Luciela asks Aaron. Aaron turns around, noticing her speaking to him."Oh, my name is Aaron. It's very nice to meet both of you." He says, nicely. Aaron suddenly feels a bonk on his head followed by Luciela saying "That was for making me feel embarrassed." in a passive-aggressive tone. "And for interrupting our conversation." Umbras said, bonking Aaron, as well. Aaron's hand appears to grab Umbras' hand clenching it hard."Don't push your luck gingersnap." He says, releasing him, brushing off Luciela's bonk."Wait how did I embarrass you?" He asks, confused. "The way you held me." Luciela responds in a semi-annoyed tone. Aaron raises an eyebrow."Hey, you know I could have dropped you right? Or I could have left you the way he was holding you....But, I didn't." He says, becoming slightly annoyed. "Whatever." Luciela said and made a "Hmph." sound before folding her arms and turning her head to the side. Aaron blushes himself, then shakes his head."So why were you two fighting?" He asks. "I was going to put her down anyways, but some kid who barely earned his potty training badge had to step in and act like a hero. " Umbras says, shrugging, and turning his back to the kid. "And we fought because I wanted to see if she really was the queen of Icecrown. As far as I can tell, she is. But what I don't get is why she looks like this..." He said, scratching his chin. "Last I saw of her, she was a bit older and...well, lets just say, there was a bit more padding." He said, also turning away from Luciela. "My power was sealed, and without it my body turned into this." Luciela responded, looking at Umbras. "Well, I guess the question would be, who did it, and why?" Umbras said, turning back towards her. "I was betrayed by some of my most high ranking officiers, why? I don't know." Luciela said and then paused for a bit and said "And i now seek to reclaim my power and perhaps destroy those who did this to me as well." in a rather hateful tone. "Well, that's really not hard to do. If you don't mind, I think I'm familiar with the seal they used on you. But, I'd like to observe them some other time..." He glances at Aaron. "...Just to be sure." Aaron notices Umbras."Back off you perv." He says, pulsing out his power, making Umbras step back. "You really must learn to calm those tantrums of yours, kid. You sound like you're whining..." Umbras says, turning back to Luciela. "So, like I said. Perhaps I can check the seals on your power some other time?" "Sure, i guess." Luciela responded in a calm and collected tone. Luciela then turned to Aaron and asked "Mind helping me return to my former power?" rather nicely. Aaron growls at Umbras, then turns to Luciela."Sure, I'd love to." He says, happily. "Yay!" Luciela suddenly lets out, sounding a little bit girly, before clearing her throat and then saying "Thanks." in a calm manner. "Looks like you're on your way to reclaiming what was taken from you, milady. I may question your decision to involve children in this, but its his funeral. At least he'll talk alot less if his heart stops beating. " I say, shrugging. He then laughed and offered Aaron a hand. "How about we call a ceasefire to all the hostilities, kid?" Aaron nods, and shakes his hand."As long as you don't get in my way and make crappy jokes, sure. We'll get along just fine." He says, chuckling. "Anyways, you can go now if you want, Umbras." Luciela said to Umbras and then said "I hope we'll get along or else there might be some problems." to Aaron. Aaron smiles, before floating up."Don't worry, we'll get along fine. Take care, the both of you. Just call me when you need me." Aaron begins to fly away, before landing."By the way, THIS is what I'm capable of" Aaron's hair spikes up becoming golden, along with his aura becoming a sparkling gold."HaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He yells as the ground beneath him crumbles and flies up, sending rubble everyhwhere, creating a massive crater. He catches Luciela like a princess again, and sets her down."Buh bye" He says, flying away in a burst of energy. Luciela blushes at the whole catch like a princess thing again, and then makes a little bit of a :/ face and then turns to Umbras and asks "So, what are you going to do now?" Umbras smiled at the boy's display of power, phasing through the destructive outburst. "Hehe. I don't think you'll find he has any trouble getting along with you, Luci. As for what I'm going to do... I genuinely have no idea. Im a free spirit, and Im only on this planet to have fun. Feel free to join me. And if not..." Umbras said, grinning as a Teaze left his body, landing on his palm. "If you need me for anything, this little guy can let me know. That is, if you want it." He said, reaching the hand out to the Demon girl. Luciela reached her hand out for his and took the teaze, inspecting it for a little bit and then letting it fly around her. "This might be of use to me... thank you." Luciela says to Umbras, before turning around and then started to walk away rather childishly, maybe because of the fact that her personality changes with her body, who knows? Umbras turned away, putting on a pair of thick glasses as his features returned to their human state. "Good thing that little dork didn't see me like this, too...I would have had to make the Teaze eat a hole out of his chest..." He thought to himself as he walked off, his fancy duds being replaced with cheaper clothing. The Unknown Fighter After Hyber took Gina to the hospital, he saw some Saibamen getting beaten by someone. Hyber said to himself "Why are there Saibamen here? Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" Then Hyber approached the unknown man and asked "Who are you"? The man said, "Someone you will know soon" Then, the man left. Hyber started training in the Lookout until he heard some voices down in Korin's Tower. As he went down he saw massive explosions. When he went down he saw Gina and the man he met in the Desert. Hiber said "Gina? What are you doing with this guy?" Gina said "This guy is my mentor." "Mentor?!" Hyber said. The man introduced himself "My name is Greg" Greg became the mentor of both Gina and Hyber and they started training in the Lookout. Aftermath of a fierce battle Bastion is sat in the wasteland his silent form shattered itand he can barely move its clear the only thing keeping him from passing out is the fact his pain receptors are off "ok then i think that one will go in the records as a close one dont you?" Shin nods and is afraid to move his fist. "Um, if I move this will you fall over? I have a bad feeling about this." he says having an anime-esque sweat drop fall on the back of his head. Bastion shrugs slightly "i honestly dont have a clue, but go nuts its not like i will feel it anyway besides you look like a bit of an idiot stuck in a pose like that"Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area